Unaffected
by Red Satin and Black Silk
Summary: Kagome's whole three years of her highschool years thus far have been nothing but a lie. She getting tired of the mask she wears to please her friends. Can the sexy Sesshomaru help her escape the lies, and be who she wants to be? one-shot


Unaffected

The right story

6/-04

* * *

Sesshomaru: You wrote it wrong, rewrite it now!

Countess: Yes, Sesshomaru-sama! If you want the summary and disclaimer, go to chappie one! I am starting over again!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome glance up at the ceiling, and let out a sigh. She looked over at the clock and it read three in the morning. I guess I should be leaving now, like always. She was junior in high school, very popular, had many friend, a pretty good student, anything a girl would want to be. Her only fault, her only problem was him. For the last three years of her highschool career she had been having a secret physical relationship with her best friend older brother, and she was beginning to think she broke the all the rules of the game.

She had fell in love, with her lover well the man she been sleeping with for the last three years under everyone nose. Yes, she did the most stupid thing any one could think of she fall in love Sesshomaru. How? She didn't even know! He was not the easiest person to know, or get close to. He was cold, uncaring, indifferent, had a negative outlook on life, and toward woman. Some time she didn't even understand why or how they even got involved. It was wrong, it wasn't supposed to happen she was a freshman and he was a sophomore. They were their first but now she was a junior and he was a senior wasn't suppose to end by now?

It would seem not, he needs her as much as she needs him. He was the only person she could be herself around, and the same with him. But yet it didn't matter this relationship was not about love but sex: hot, passionate sex that made them coming back for more all the time. Kagome this time try to move, but an arm snake itself around her bare waist. She sighed she should have known. Sesshomaru always try to keep her a few minutes later than she need to be there!

"Where do you think, you're going, wench?" Sesshomaru said in a harsh whisper.

"Sesshomaru, it is three! My mom wakes up in three hours, it takes me an hour to drive home, plus school!"

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him, and then had her face him. His golden eyes made her melt into him. She on her own accord came closer then moved away! Sesshomaru frown at her action and then brush his lips against her, Kagome froze. Then he kissed her hungrily, and then pulled away.

"Wench, it is Saturday! I know you have work to do! I know of how early your mother wakes. For at one time it was your bed I sleep in. I also know of your plan to go shopping with your mother. This Sesshomaru promise you that it will only take a few minute of your time." Sesshomaru as he kiss her again.

"But...what ... about ...inuyasha...or ...the ... rest...of ...your...family...they... might. ...hear."

"That has never stopped us before. Plus I know you love the risk, wench" Sesshomaru said as she smirked.

'It not the only thing I love' Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome had successful convince Sesshomaru to let her go, sneak out of his house with out his family knowing, drive home, and climb in her room window, slip into her p.j.s, and get in the bed with out her mother knowing. Kagome woke up again at eight, she sighed at the relief that she was indeed in her room and not Sesshomaru. That would have been harder to get out of! She stretched out her arms and the she grab some clothes. Then jump in the shower, and wash away all the guilt that could consume her.

Kagome came down the stair dress in a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Her mom gave her a look between a non-approving one, and a worried one! Kagome gave her questionable look and her mother just shook her head and continued to cook. Kagome sat down and ate her breakfast along with her brother and his little friend, Shippo. Mrs. Highurashi felt sad for her daughter, she was so different then what she used to be. She was going to be some one different before she met her 'friends'. Before than she didn't wear brown contacts, she hated that her hair was so long, and plain. She beg her until she ran out of breath when she was little when she reach her junior year could pierce her ear until she felt their was no more room, could she make her hair different, could she get a tattoo. So many things she was going to do! She wanted to be a rock star and a comic book designer, but now she wanted to be a doctor. Mrs. Highurashi wondered what had happen to her free spirited daughter. If she wasn't going to do any thing else, she was going to make Kagome remember what she wanted before she met her friends.

Kagome had finally lost her mother, well not technically lost her Mother. But convinced her to go home, and said that she would be able to find another way home. So her Mother left, Kagome usually loved hanging out with her mother, just the two of them. Not today, she was being a real nag! Trying to figure out why change, Kagome knew how she changed and she knew that she had plans for her life. She had still hope to be continued her dream, but it seem impossible. Her friends would never go for it!

Plus, she didn't know how to go about it if she even wanted to. It had been so long since had last pick up her guitar that was now collecting dust in the corner in her room. She didn't play it, and she certainly didn't need it, but she could never bring herself to throw it out. So when her friends came over, she just hide it somewhere. She had been so long since she had composed any music, it been so long since she had driven some crazy comic book about demon and witches. She did from time to time draw, but it look any thing like a comic in the making she had to throw it out.

They just wouldn't approve of her, and her art. They would ask why was she wasting such precious time on those silly comics, instead of doing portraits. Yep, her mother was right she had change, too much for words. If this was anyone fault, it was Inuyasha fault that she had changed so much, yes it was all of his fault. If he hadn't been so dreamy with his violet eyes, and his long black hair, of this her little crush on him had happened before she had met Sesshomaru. If she had never fell for his preppy charm, and felt the need to do whatever to make him notice him.

There was a great chance that they wouldn't be as close as they were today, and most likely be with Sesshomaru's group of friends, and having the best time in her life. With her short hair, a lead singer of a band, having a few of comics in the newspaper or some one about to publish them, and them being a comic book store. Yes, her life would be so much better that this, but it wasn't. So what was she to do? She couldn't just drop her friends, and start all over or could she? Kagome spied a familiar head of silver spiked hair going past her to a music store.

Kagome with out thinking followed him into the store, and kept her distance, as she saw him going into the section, she was dying to go into! She wanted the new Hoobastank cd that came out last year. 'The reason', she was a prep and there were certain boundary you couldn't come over to, and that section of music was it! She looked thru the cd, into of her to find something that might give her some new pleasure to see, nothing. Then she saw Christina Aguilera new cd, Stripped. Kagome had heard it was pretty good so she walk over to the listening section, and scans the cd, and started to listen to the songs. She was caught up in one song; she didn't realize that Sesshomaru was sitting in a chair next to her, listening to another cd.

_Im leaving today__  
__Living it__  
__Leaving it__  
__To change_

_Slowly drifting__  
__Into a peaceful breeze__  
__Tongue tied and twisted__  
__Are all my memories__  
__Celebrating a fantasy come true__  
__Packing all my bags__  
__Finally on the move_

_Im leaving today__  
__Im living it__  
__Oh Im leaving it__  
__To change_

_As Im driving__  
__Im captured by the view__  
__So much beauty__  
__The road becomes my muse__  
__The heat is rising__  
__And my hand surfs through the wind__  
__Cool, calm, collected__  
__Is the child that lies within_

_See Im leaving today__  
__Im living it__  
__Oh Im leaving it__  
__To change, oh yeah_

_See Im leaving today, oh yes im__  
__Living it__  
__Oh Im leaving it__  
__To change_

_But somehow I miss it__  
__I think Ill really miss it__  
__One day, ohh_

_I turn up the radio__  
__And Im feeling like Ive never felt before__  
__Turn down the memories of__  
__Yesteryears and broken dreams and Im free__  
__Finally free, ooh_

_Slowly drifting__  
__Into a peaceful breeze, oh__  
__Ohh_

_Ooh yeah__  
__Im leaving today, oh yes im__  
__Living it, oh yeah__  
__Leaving it to change__  
__To change, oh no_

_See Im leaving today, oh yes im__  
__Living it, living it__  
__Leaving it, leaving__  
__To change__  
__Ohh oh_

_Im leaving today__  
__Oh Im living it__  
__Im leaving it to change__  
__Living it, to change__  
__Leaving it__  
__To change__  
__Ooh, oh yeah_

_Living it, leaving it__  
__Said Im living it__  
__Im leaving it__  
__Living it, leaving it__  
__To change__  
__Im leaving it to change_

_But somehow I miss it__  
__I think Ill really miss it__  
__One day, yeah_

Kagome smiled at the song, this song inspired her for a comic book, and she didn't care what her friends said, she was going to draw it. She was so stuck up in her own thoughts; she didn't realize that she had bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Wench, you ought to look where, your going!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, you could at least help me up!" Kagome shouted behind him as he walks over to the cash register.

In spite of it, Kagome couldn't help but smile at what happen, that was her Sesshomaru. She watched him purchase his item and walk out the store. She bought her cd, and walk out, as soon as she was out of the store, she felt some one pull her into a corner, and out a door. She turns angrily at the person until she realized it was Sesshomaru!

"Oh, it you! I didn't think you miss me that much!"

"I didn't!"

"So, why did you pull me out here!"

"Where is your mother, wench?"

"She left awhile back!"

"Hn!"

"Well, it true!"

"This Sesshomaru didn't say it wasn't true but he doesn't believe your telling the whole truth!"

Silence.

"Come, wench I take you home!"

"Fine!"

Sesshomaru had some how gotten Kagome to tell him everything that happen since she left him. He didn't say anything awhile she spoke, he just waited to give his two cents. That was just one of the many thing she loved about him, he knew how listen unlike Inuyasha who didn't let you finish your sentence before he said a thing.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Me, I want to change but I just don't want know if I can though!"

"You're just worried about what Inuyasha would say!" Sesshomaru said as his expression darken as he thought about his half-brother.

"Yeah, I guess I have a choice to make huh?" Kagome said as they arrive at her house. Sesshomaru gave her bag with her cd.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all, he look at her as she walk over to her house. Kagome unlock the door of her house and turn her head.

"I call you tomorrow!"

Again Sesshomaru didn't say a word, he nod his head her and back out of the driveway. He then he took off with great speed to his home.

"Hi Kagome! Home early than I expected, how you get home?

"A friend drops me off!"

"Inuyasha?"

"No, just a friend!" Kagome said as she said as she walks to her room.

Kagome open up her bag, seeing three more cd than she had brought, with a small note from Sesshomaru saying that they were hers. She smiled at the cds, Sesshomaru had never bought her any thing in her life, but those cds meant more to her than he would ever know! Kagome layed on her bed, and thought things over. Oh, why did life have to be so hard?

Like Kagome said, she called Sesshomaru and drag him allover the mall until she was completely satisfied with her new look, it was about five when they were done, and Kagome was in Sesshomaru room. They were just talking, and Kagome felt that it would be the best time to bring up something. Something she wanted to say for a while now!

_There never seems to be  
Because what i believe  
A moment i'm not trying_

"Sesshomaru I have been thinking and this whole thing between us, isn't working!"

_To show them who i am  
Why can't they understand  
The things that they're denying?_

"What are you saying, wench!"

_They're denying.._

"I am saying I can't do this anymore! I can't lie next to you after sex, and act like not unaffected. Like I don't care for you!"

_So what should i do  
Just lay next to you  
As though i'm unaffected_

Silence.

"I love you, and I don't want to pretend like I don't! I don't think I can be in love with you and be your sex toy." Kagome said as tears welled up in her eyes.

_And who should i be  
When they're judging me  
As though i'm unaffected?_

"What do you want from me wench?"

"I want your love, Sesshomaru! That all I want from you!"

"Well, I can't give it to you!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because I can't, not even if I wanted to!"

"You mean you won't." Kagome said with tears now rolling down her cheeks.

_A chance they'd never give  
To ever want to live  
The life that i am made of_

Inuyasha who had been in his room, thinking out different ways to ask Kagome out the next day, started to hear shouting from Sesshomaru room. He just took it as his mom and Sesshomaru were at it again. He went back too his thoughts about Kagome, when he heard some one who sound a hell a lot like Kagome!

"You mean you won't."

Without thinking, Inuyasha rushed over to his window, to see Kagome's car door slam and race off home. So that meant that Kagome was here, but why would she be in Sesshomaru and what were they talking about that made Kagome so upset? Was it not Inuyasha that she loved? Inuyasha left his room, and saw Sesshomaru looking at the hallway, that lead to the front door. Inuyasha start to walk over to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru saw him. Sesshomaru walk into his room and shut the door behind him before Inuyasha could get a word out.

Inuyasha stood against his locker with all his friends, he had told them all what had happen or what he thought happen. They were just as dumbfounded as he was well excepted Kikyo she didn't seem bother at all, she just seem to try to comfort Inuyasha to the best of her abilities. Which Inuyasha didn't seem to notice her, he just wanted to Kagome and talk to her. Instead he saw his brother going to his locker.

Inuyasha could never understand his brother choice in clothes or looks. Even though all most all the girl had dubbed Sesshomaru as some kind of Sex God. Sesshomaru had barely been in the school for five minutes and girls were already drooling over him. Inuyasha and the rest of his crew: Kikyo, Sango, Miroku, and Kouga followed him to Sesshomaru locker.

Sesshomaru usual spike silver hair was down flat on his head, concealing his gorgeous gold eye form sight. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants, with a black muscle shirt. He was also wearing a pair of black converse. He had a tattoo on his forearm that was really a picture of nothing for a green vine that encircled around his arm with a few blossom starting to slowly form. He had put in a cartilage piercing this morning but nothing else. He spent most of the night with Kagome words ringing in his ear. She love him, and he was sure he felt something more for her that wasn't lust but what it was he was not sure what it was. What was he so afraid of?

_There's nothing left to prove  
My heart's forever true  
What is it they're afraid of?_

_Afraid of..._

Sesshomaru threw some things into his locker, how great it was to be a senior! Yeah, right he still was bugged but his Junior Half-brother Inuyasha. Speaking of which, Inuyasha and his 'little friends' were coming this way. Just great! 'An annoyance, just what I need' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, I have a bone to pick with you!" Inuyasha nearly

"So, pick away way I have better things to do, than talk to you!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Like messing with our Kagome?" Sango stated.

"Wench, I have no time you dumb questions! So, unless there's a point to this little chitchat! Get your preppy asses away from me!"

"Why, the hell was Kagome in your room, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ask her!"

"What?" They said in unison.

_So what should i do  
Just lay next to you  
As though i'm unaffected_

Sesshomaru just pointed to a girl that was walking toward them. Inuyasha didn't believe and won't believe that girl was Kagome there was no way in hell that was her! The girl had short hair that was straight, but it had a tiny natural curl to it that one could see. Her hair was full of midnight blue strips all over her head. Her bangs nearly covered her eyes, and a few of those were blue, and the rest black. She had blue eyes; unlike his Kagome whom had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Her right ear was pierce exactly five times awhile the other was four. Her nose was pierced and so was her belly button. She wore a red halter with a black fishnet over it, and a black mini skirt. She was wearing black converses. Her forearm had a tattoo of a sprite, and her belly had a tattoo of a fairy of water. Her fingers were adorned with rings of all shapes and sizes, and her wrists were decked out with happy bunny wristbands. Her book bag was metallic purple with different band on it like Hoobastank, Linkin Park, Limp Bizkit, and Blink 182 all over it.

_And who should i be  
When they're judging me  
As though i'm unaffected?_

"Kagome, is that you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, who do you think it is?" Kagome snapped as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Well, wow you change a lot!" Inuyasha said as he saw the girl who took over his beautiful Kagome.

"You don't like it do you?" Kagome asked, as she looked Inuyasha.

"Well..."

"Hell no, we don't like it Kagome! SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO THE OLD YOU!" Kikyo said.

"I wasn't talking to you, and this is the old me! Thank you very much, you good for nothing whore!" Kagome hissed at her!

"I am not a whore!"

"You're right, you're jealous!"

"What is Kikyo jealous of?" Sango said backing up her best friend.

"Me, she thinks I doing Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed at Sango!

"Speaking of sex, why were you in Sesshomaru room?" Miroku asked.

"Why is there something wrong with me being in Sesshomaru's room?"

"Yes, it just not how we do things!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I guess I am a fool then! Twice a fool, guess it my lucky week, eh Sesshomaru?" Kagome said glaring at him.

"What is talking about Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"The wench and I have been sleeping together for nearly three years now!" Sesshomaru said indifferent.

"You got to be kidding me Kagome! How the hell can you threw your life away on him of all people?"

"Because I love him, Inuyasha!"

"Well, you shouldn't! Hw not the one for you?"

"And who is Inuyasha?"

"I am!"

Kagome temper had gotten the best of her and before she could try to calm down. She had smack Inuyasha right across the face. She could see the shock right across, his face like he didn't except her to do it!

_Before they even say my face  
The knew that i was not the same  
And decided i was not the one for you  
For you..._

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at what happen. Soon Kagome just grabbed him by the arm, and they walk off!

_So what should i do?  
I'm not unaffected  
And who should i be?  
I'm not unaffected_

Kagome was extremely mad at Inuyasha! How dare he say that to her!

_So what should i do  
Just lay next to you  
As though i'm unaffected_

Kagome stopped and look up at Sesshomaru and didn't know what to say to him!

_And who should i be  
When they're judging me  
As though i'm unaffected?_

"Don't think by what I did mean I am still not mad at you!"

_Unaffected_

"Don't you think, because you are mad at me, and we no longer don't have our previous agreement you wouldn't be in my bed this week!"

_Unaffected_

Kagome just smiled at him, and he bought her close to him. She knew that she had indeed made the right choice. Sesshomaru may not love her now, but he will soon. She could tell by the look in his eye that he care for her, and he may even love her.

_Unaffected_

Right now, she wanted to be happy with her Sesshie-chan! They kissed!

_Unaffected_

* * *

Countess: I hope you like this better version! Review! If you want a sequel tell, me and give me some ideas!


End file.
